Looking For Home
by FredForeverFeorge
Summary: What happens when Sheen transports Jimmy and Cindy to an island with a valcano on it? How will they get off before it's too late? Or can they get off at all? CJ and a little LS story. R&R!
1. Chapter 1: Sheen's Big Booboo

I do not own Jimmy Neutron, unfortunately.

_**Looking For Home**_

_Chapter one: Sheen's Big Booboo_

"LIBBY!"

Sheen screamed as he ran down the street.

"LIBBY!"

Libby sighed as she leaned against the wall of the Candy Bar, watching her hyperactive boyfriend get closer.

"LIBBY! OH, LIBBY, THERE YOU ARE!"

He continued to yell until he was upon her. He was sweaty and out of breath.

"Libby."

He panted and bent over holding his knees.

"What is it, Sheen?"

Libby asked nonchalantly.

"Iwasattheclubhouse, JimmyCindy, fightin', romotethen, gone!"

He breathed, still panting, he looked at Libby, who was looking back at him with complete bewilderment.

"Um, Sheen, can you repeat that slower, much slower?"

"Okay."

Sheen took a deep breath. Then readied himself to start.

"IwasatJimmy'shousearguingwithCindyIgrabed-"

"SHEEN! SLOWER!"

Libby interrupted beginning to get aggravated. Sheen jumped at the sound of her obvious anger.

"AHH! Libby, you scared me!"

"WELL IF YOU WOULD STOP BEING SO HYPER, I COULD UNDERSTAND YOU, AND I WOULDN'T BE MAD ENOUGH TO YELL AT YOU!!"

"Oh." Sheen squeaked, shrinking like one of those anima characters.

"NOW TALK SLOWER!"

Sheen trembled and nodded his head then whimpered before he started.

"I-I-I was at- Jimmy's- house-he- was- arguing-"

"Not THAT slow."

Libby sighed and slapped her forehead.

"Just tell me normally, okay?"

"Oh, okay, I was at-"

"Jimmy's house…Cindy and him were arguing, blh, blh, blh, ON with it."

"Alright, sheesh! It was Carl's fault really anyways."

"Sheen, Carl is in Hawaii. How could it be his fault?"

"Oh, well, I don't know. But it is HIS fault! Okay?"

Libby shook her head and rolled her eyes.

"Whatever. Go on."

"Okay," he began again, "Jimmy's house, um, oh yeah, I found a remote, it was like the Shrink Ray."

Libby gasped.

"Oh, no, Honey, you shrunk the kids."

Libby put one hand over her eyes.

"No, it wasn't the shrink ray. It said Climate Transpoter."

"A What?"

"Climate Transporter. Anyways, I asked Jimmy what it did and-"

"What did he say?"

Libby asked anxiously.

"Something like… CINDY, YOU AND YOUR HAIR BRAINED IDEAS- PUT THAT DOWN IT'S DANGEROUS!"

Libby jumped from the sudden change of tone in Sheen's voice.

" But you didn't put that down did you?"

Sheen showed Libby a toothy smile of innocence.

"Let's go ya big bum."

Libby grabbed Sheen and drug him to the clubhouse.

"Okay, Sheen, now tell me exactly what happened, exactly."

Sheen leaned up against the side of the clubhouse and cleared his throat.

"Well here goes. I came over to Jimmy's house to see if he'd watched the new Ultralord episode. Alas, when I got there he all ready had company, Cindy. At first when I walked up, I guess before they saw me, they acted normal, ya know, just shootin' the breeze. Cindy looked over at me, Jimmy had his back turned to me, anyways, for no reason, she started yelling at him. I don't remember what all was said, but Jimmy looked over his shoulder at me and then turned back to Cindy and they both started yellin'."

He took a pause to see what Libby's reaction was. When she didn't say anything, just stood and watched and listened intently to his story, he resumed talking.

"So, anyhoo, the lab was open so I went inside. I had seen one of the new invensions and went to see what it did."

"You idiot." Libby whispered. Sheen stopped talking and glared at her.

"Go no!" She pushed him. "Normally I can't get you to shut-up!"

"No more wise cracks?"

-sigh- "Fine, agreed."

Sheen cleared his throat again and grunted triumphantly.

"Well, as I was saying before I was so rudely interrupted. I had to know what it was. So I picked it up and headed back to Jimmy and Cindy. They were still at it. So…

Flash Back

Sheen is running out of the lab with a remote controller in his hand.

"Hey, Jimmy, What's this thing."

At first it was as if Jimmy didn't hear him. He was to busy fighting with Cindy.

"It is to a good idea, Nerdtron!"

"Is not, Btex!"

"IS!"

"ISN'T!"

"I SAID IT IS!"

"IS NOT!"

"Oh, Neutron, your impossible!"

"Well, you're not exactly a walk among roses yourself!"

"Hey, guys?" Sheen butted in.

"Butt out, UltraFREEK!" Cindy retorted.

"He's going out with your best friend, what does that make her?" Jimmy defended.

"I don't know, her temporary insanity isn't my problem."

"Then what is your problem?"

"Right now, you! Why won't you let me try?"

Sheen sighed and poked Jimmy in the ribs.

"What does this DO?" he demanded.

"OH, CINDY, YOU AND YOUR HAIR-BRAINED IDEAS…PUT THAT DOWN, IT'S DANGEROUS!"

Sheen and Cindy both jumped at his outburst.

"Jeez, Neutron!"

As they continued to argue, Sheen looked the remote over. It had several buttons with letters and symbols under them. One particular button had a 'M' under it that caught his attention.

"Hey, Jimmy, if I point this at you two and push the 'M' button will you mute?"

Jimmy and Cindy continued to fight. Sheen sighed and thought 'Only one way to find out.'

He pointed the remote at the pair and pushed 'M'. At first he thought it had worked because they stopped talking completely. Then they started to glow.

"What the?" Sheen smacked the remote against his hand as if it were broken.

"SHEEN, YOU IDIOT!"

End Flash Back

"That's the last thing Jimmy said before they both, POOF, disappeared."

Libby sat back and stared at the hyper boy who had calmed down enough to tell his story.

"So where did you transport them?"

Sheen shrugged.

"Me don't know."

Libby throws back her head and groans.

"Jimmy must keep something like a manual about it in his lab. Come on."

She gets up and pulls Sheen by the ear and into the lab. As she walked in she didn't have to look very hard to find the papers about the remote. Of course, it only had three pages. Page one told what it did, transports objects to a climate of your choice. Page two had the blue prints. Finally, page three told what the different buttons were. Libby scanned the sheet, and then started to giggle.

"He has the Rain forest and the Tundra on here."

"Libby! What does the 'M' mean?"

"Okay! I'm getting to that!"

Libby scanned down the list again.

"Okay, here it is, the 'M' button is the Mediterranean."

Libby looked up at Sheen with a stunned and disappointed look on her face.

"Sheen, how could you? You sent Jimmy and Cindy to the Mediterranean! How are they going to get back? Oh, my gosh! The Mediterranean? Oh, my gosh! SHEEN…"

She paused trying to think hard.

"Um, Sheen, what is the Mediterranean?"

Sheen shrugged.

"You know, Libbs, for sophisticated people like us there is only one place in the world that we could get that information."

"The library?" Libby asked trying to be helpful.

"The what? Uh, no, Google it!"

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

So how did ya'll like it? It's not my first book, but it's my first fanfic. Please, oh, please R&R!

Second chapter should be in by Monday.

Thanx!

Oh, and MERRY CHRISTMAS YA'LL!!!!"


	2. Chapter 2: Lost And Unfound

Disclaimer: Yeah, Jimmy Neutron? NOT mine!

………………………………………………………………………………………………

Looking For Home Chapter Two: Lost And Unfound 

(A/N: Picture this: An ocean views right off the shore of a Mediterranean island. It's calm, except for the occasional wave. Unfortunately, the bubbles and the sudden surfacing of a male figure break the calmness. Its Jimmy.)

His head shoots out of the water and spits some out like a fountain. He's panting and gulping for air. He looks around as if he thought he was being followed. He looks toward the island.

"Greaaaat!" he said to himself sarcastically.

Soon another figure, this time Cindy, exploded out of the water gasping for air. Jimmy glanced at her, then shook his head.

"Every time I'm around you, I end up in the ocean!"

Cindy, still out of breath, glared at him.

"Well, where the heck are we, Nerdtron? I mean, Neutron."

Jimmy shrugged. He looks around then takes a deep breath and dives back under the water. Cindy looks around under the water while still above the surface. She can't see a thing, because the water is too murky.

"Jimmy?" She whimpered.

She finally gives up and starts to swim toward the island. On her way she notices a cluster of bubbles, so she stops and starts to examine the bubbles closer when she sees something under the water moving. Her eyes get large when she feels some thing grab and release her ankle. She started to scream when what ever it was started to surface. At least she does until Jimmy turned out to be the one causing her grief. When he appeared in front of her he had a big smile on his face. Cindy, however, went from a look of fear to a look of frustration in about three seconds.

"What?" he asked innocently.

"Nothing!" she snapped.

"Oh, good, I thought I scared ya or somethin'. I didn't scare ya, did I?" he said with a sly smile creeping across his face.

"NO! Maybe. I don't know, a little, I guess."

Jimmy started to laugh at her choice of words.

"Oh, Jimmy, just move!"

She pushed him out of the way and started swimming toward the island again. Jimmy scowled at her and sticks out his tongue.

"I saw that!" she yelled over her shoulder.

Jimmy was taken aback but recovered quickly. He dove back under the water; he swims quicker under water, and got to the beach of the island before Cindy. Of course, he was more out of breath than her.

When she finally got up on the beach with him, he just smiled and flopped down to rest.

"What took ya so long?"

"Oh, just shut up!"

Cindy sat down beside him while Jimmy laughed.

(Back In Retroville)

"Okay, I found it!" Sheen yelled.

He was sitting at Jimmy's big computer in the lab. He stared up at the giant screen, smiling broadly. Libby ran over to him excitedly.

"What did you find?" she asked eagerly.

"Huh?"

"What did you FIND? You said you found something. What was it?"

"Oooh! An Ultra-crystal."

"A what?"

"An Ultra-crystal. In my game Ultralord vs. the clam-hoppers!"

"ULTRALORD!" Libby began, slapping her forehead, "Sheen! You were supposed to be searching for the Mediterranean location!"

"Huh? Oh, yeah, that! I found that a while a go."

"WHAT? Why didn't you tell me?" she asked snatching the collar of his shirt.

""I-I-I d-don't know. I'll b-bring it up if y-you want."

Libby released his shirt.

"Sorry, Sheen."

He nodded and turned back to the, luckily, paused game. He minimized it and brought up the Google site. It was already on the Mediterranean mini site.

"Thank you."

Sheen nodded again and leaned back so Libby could see it better. She read on the site (www.islandguide.biz/mediterranean) (real site);

The Mediterranean islands offer a rich variety of sights, cultures, cuisines and cultures. Nowhere on earth is so much history concentrated in and around a single sea. The Mediterranean is the birthplace of western civilization and there is plenty of archaeology left to see along with some of the best beaches, walks and nightlife in the world.

The Mediterranean diet is particularly healthy with its reliance on olive oil, fresh vegetables and fish. There are strong themes running throughout the different cuisines of the region reflecting the historical background, agricultural traditions and climate. For example, pitta bread served with humous (crushed chick peas, olive oil and tahini) and olives is a common snack served from Greece to North Africa.

The Mediterranean climate is sub-tropical and generally pleasant. Summers are hot and dry, with seasonal strong winds from North Africa. Winters are generally mild but wetter with occasional stormy conditions. The normally placid Mediterranean Sea can be whipped into a surprisingly rough body of water outside the summer months.

"Amazing." Was all she could say.

Libby sat back and sighed.

"Okay, now we have to find which island. That shouldn't be so hard, how long could that take?"

Sheen shrugged.

"Look it up."

Libby nodded and type in 'Mediterranean islands' then hit search. She clicked on the first one that listed islands. When the site came up, her jaw dropped. The site was (en. (real site). Some of the islands were as follows; **_Italian islands_** Sardinia, Sicily, Ischia, Capri, Procida, Pelagie Islands, Lampedusa, Linosa, Lampione, Tuscan, Archipelago, Elba, Pianosa, Capraia, Gorgona, Giglo, Montecristo, and Giannutri.

"Okay, its official. I'm bored."

"Maybe Goddard could just find them." Sheen suggested.

"Sheen, that's just… actually, that might work." Libby said shocked that Sheen would think of something like that.

"Yeah!" Sheen smiled, "and if he can't then we could transport Goddard and the hovercar to the Mediter… whatever it was called."

Libby hugged him laughing.

"Sheen when did you get so smart."

"Oh, that's easy, ya see a long time ago I decided that being a genus would be to much pressure, so, I disposed of my very scientifical mind with TV and sugar. Or at least half of It." He said the last part dramatically and then winked at his now happy girlfriend.

(Back to the island.)

While Sheen and Libby were trying to find out about the Mediterranean, Jimmy and Cindy found fresh water and started to build a camp. It was one small house with two even smaller rooms. (Not anything like their two separate high tech tree houses like on the episode 'Stranded.') After they finished with the house they stepped back to admire their handy work.

"Nice." Jimmy whispered to himself more then Cindy.

Cindy had the opposite reaction, she snarled her nose at the hideous shack.

"Uck!"

"What?" Jimmy asked insulted.

"That, that, thing. It's a monstrosity."

"Well, I like it."

"Well, you would. Monstrosities like to stick together."

"Is that why you wear those clothes?"

Cindy couldn't think of a come back so she just gave him the evil eye. Jimmy rolled his eyes and smiled. He had got the evil eye from Cindy so much it didn't bother him any more.

"Look, Cindy, if you don't like it you don't have to sleep in it." He said matter-o-factly.

"As if. I'm not going to sleep out here!" She retorted still glaring at him.

Jimmy sighed and looked up at the sky.

"It's getting late I'm gonna hind some grub then I'm going to bed."

"I don't care what ya do!"

"Fine! I just thought you should know, so you don't get worr…uh…so ya don't think you're alone."

"Yeah right! I don't know if you know this, Neutron, but I CAN take care of myself. And I definitely don't need YOU to look after ME!"

"FINE!"

"FINE!"

Jimmy stoked off, very much angry with 'that little B'.

When he finally got back, Cindy was in the shack on her side…Crying? He knocked on the wall.

"Knock. Knock."

"Go away."

" Brought you some fruit." He held up a string of different types of fruits."

"Not hungry."

Jimmy sighed and lied the fruits on the foot of her makeshift bed. He turned and walk into his side and lied down. She did need him, she was just to proud to admit it. Then again, so was he and he knew both facts. He took a deep breath 'I'll figure this out somehow' he thought and with that still on his mind his eyes grew heavier and he slowly fell asleep.

…………………………………………………………………………………………………..

So that's the second chapter. It was kind of slow, I know, but still ya got to have some type of info so ya know wtf (what the fruitcake) is going on. And for the record, I do not own Google either. R&R please.

MARRY CHRISTMAS!!!!!


	3. Chapter 3: Something Weird Is Going On

Disclaimer: Me no own Jimmy Neutron. DNA does!

………………………………………………………………………………………………

_**Looking For Home**_

_Chapter three: Something Weird Is Going On_

Cindy flipped over in her sleep and groaned. Not only was the sun getting in her eyes through the cracks in the so-called 'house', but also there was this annoying sound in her ear. She swatted at it, but it just kept coming back. Cindy yelled out in aggravation and turned back over on her back.

"Cindy?"

Jimmy appeared in her doorway. She glanced up then her head fell back to the makeshift pillow with a thump. She groaned again.

"Are you okay, Cindy?"

'That's weird' Cindy thought, 'he acts like he cares.'

"Cindy?"

She nodded and waved him away. He didn't move.

"What happened?"

"Nothing. I just had something annoying buzzing in my ear."

Jimmy nodded and though a piece of fruit at her. Her cat like reflexes, from all her training in Ti Chi, came in handy. She caught it right before it hit her in the face.

"What's this?"

"Breakfast. Nice catch by the way."

Cindy smiled and took a bit out of the fruit. It was sticky sweet and really juicy. She slurped the juices to keep them from spilling all down her shirt. When she finally swallowed, she looked up at Jimmy, who had been laughing at her. She scowled.

"What kind of thing is this?"

Jimmy finally stopped laughing long enough to answer her question.

"I don't know, but its good isn't it?"

She nodded.

"Yeah, but its really sweet."

"Yeah, well, beggars can't be choosers."

And with that, he was around the corner and back in his room. Cindy shrugged and finished her fruit, slurping every time she took a bite. Every time she would slurp she could swear she heard Jimmy snicker. The buzzing was back again but this time something bit her.

"Ouch!"

She slapped her neck and the buzzing stopped again.

"Oh, thank goodness."

"Come on Cindy lets go!" Jimmy called out to her.

He came around to her doorway again. She saw something that she couldn't explain. She saw Jimmy's mouth move but nothing came out. Then, as soon as he stopped talking, she heard his voice ask.

"Did ya hear me? Let's go!"

Cindy jumped backward and fell over her bed. After she hit the ground, she screamed. Jimmy ran over to her and helped her up. It happened again. His mouth would move, but no sound. Then as soon as he stopped, his voice pierced her ears.

"Are you okay, Cindy? What happened? Did you hurt yourself?"

"No!" she squeaked.

He opened his mouth to speak, but she cut him off before he could form words.

"No! Don't say anything, please."

She closed her eyes and after a few seconds she heard;

"I think you need some rest."

She opened her eyes when she felt herself rising off the ground. Jimmy had picked her up bridle style and laid her back on her bed. He covered her up and put a very oily leaf on her head.

"It will help. Now get some sleep."

She heard his voice say this after he had left the room again.

'Maybe Jimmy's right,' she thought, 'I do feel tried.'

After a minuet she drifted off into her nightmare land.

"Hey, Neutron, hurry up!"

"Sorry, Cindy, I got a real weird looking thorn in my hand."

She watched as his tugged at the thorn until it finally came out.

"Got it." Jimmy shouted triumphantly.

Cindy rolled her eyes and turned back to the dirt road they were walking. He caught up for a while then suddenly stopped.

"Uh… Cindy?"

She turned back to him and walked back and stood right in front of him.

"What?"

He looked up at her. He looked really worried.

"Ya alright, Jimmy?"

He shook his head then looked at his hand that had just had a the thorn in it. Cindy looked down at his hand; it was blowing up like a balloon.

"What the heck?"

She looked into his eyes; she saw fear, nothing but fear. That's when she noticed it wasn't just his hand. His whole body was expanding. Cindy stepped one step back and a scream was caught in her throat. Then Cindy's worst nightmare came true. Jimmy screamed then exploded. Cindy watched in disbelief as Jimmy's blood sprayed her body. She tied to scream and for an instance her voice was lost. Then as if the thought had just hit her, her voice came back.

"JIMMY!?" she wailed for him.

She continued to scream. Then, just beyond her screaming, Jimmy's voice was heard.

"Cindy?"

He called. She continued to scream, though she heard his voice.

"Cindy!?"

His voice sounded more intense, but she continued.

"CINDY!?"

He was now sounding anxious. Her screams finally ceased, but now she was whimpering rather loudly.

"CINDY!?"

His voice echoed though her head. She closed her eyes trying to drown out the voice.

"CINDY!?"

She whimpered again then with her eyes still closed firmly she starts to cry.

"CINDY!? PLEASE!"

His voice persevered to get her attention. She cried louder, now with anger.

"Just leave me alone." She thought.

"CINDY! CINDY!"

Jimmy's voice grew louder and louder. Though her eyes were wet and tightly closed, she screamed,

"STOP IT!"

Her body was stiff and tense.

"CINDY!"

The voice prevailed.

"No." she whimpered.

Her body felt as if it was shaking. It was shaking! One thought flew though her mind,

"Go away!"

Her eyes burst open and she screamed,

"GO–"

"Cindy?"

The voice cut her off, but this time it got quieter.

"Cindy?"

The voice asked again as her blurred vision became clearer.

"Cindy?"

The voice asked again, before the face of her once dead friend was clear. She blinked. He was still there. She blinked again and over and over.

"Cindy?"

He asked once more. She shook her head. She saw to her amazement, that there shaking her body was the friend she had just watched die in front of her. The only thing, at this point, that she could think about was how gentle and full of concern his eyes were.

When he saw her eyes and her, once screaming and tense, body relax, he let out a long sigh of relief.

"Are you okay he asked.

As if she were awaking from a trance, her face and eyes shifted, and focused on Jimmy's face. She looked down at her once blood soaked hands and arms, now clean.

"Are you okay?" He asked again.

She looked up at him again, confused.

"What are you talking about? You're the one who blew-up."

Jimmy stepped back.

"Huh?"

He seemed to find her statement funny, but tried to contain it.

"Cindy? Have you thought about therapy?" he asked her half laughing.

Cindy stood for a moment, staring at her feet, not hearing what he said.

"Blood," she said to herself, "all that…blood."

Jimmy took a step toward his emotionally wounded friend.

"Cindy?"

Her head, shot up, tears stained her cheeks.

"YOURS!" she yelled at Jimmy.

Jimmy jumped, not from what she said, but from how she had said it. His eyes widened, and then slowly regained their gentle state.

"Woof!" he thought.

She stared back at her feet.

"You were dead. Dead, dead, D-E-A-D, DEAD!"

She sat down hard and buried her head in her hands. Jimmy sighed again, and then took a seat beside her.

"It was only a dream, Cindy. I'm right here. Or is that the problem?"

He thought the question, for fear of the answer.

"It was so realistic!" Cindy's voice was muffled.

Her face was still hidden, and then her head shot back up.

"I thought I'd lost you."

She started to cry again. Jimmy pouted, and then put his arm around her. She leaned against him and rested her head on his chest.

"Let it go, Cin, I'm here."

She glanced up at him.

"But you blew-up, Jimmy!"

She looked deeply into his eyes. He wanted very much to lift the mood, so he said the first funny thing that came to his mind.

"Well, I always did want to go out with a bang."

He smiled down at her. She made a half smile and let out a half-hearted laugh. He always had a way to make her feel better.

"I don't want any thing bad to happen to you." She said with tears welling-up in her eyes. He brushed away a tear that had threatened to fall.

"I'm glad." He whispered in her ear.

She smiled and reached up to put her arms around his neck and locked him in a hug. He wrapped his arms around her waist. Because they both were sitting side by side, hugging each other was a bit awkward, but they didn't seem to care.

…………………………………………………………………………………………….

Okay, guys that's all I can write tonight. Sorry no Sheen & Libby parts, maybe next time. See what happens in the next chapter. Stay tuned. R&R! MERRY CHRISTMAS!!!!


End file.
